


Nutella Ice Cream

by chickenyuujirou, MissCactus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Drabble, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Food, Gen, Humor, Translation Available, sanji would disapprove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: “There is a certain taste to it.”





	Nutella Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Glace au Nutella](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124889) by [MissCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus)

Ever since the day Kuina had gotten closer to Luffy and his brothers, she felt like she had become a babysitter. She was glad Zoro had friends, really, because the way he always asked to fight people when they were kids didn't help at all, and these three brothers were kind of weird but in a funny way. It was quite entertaining, but she hadn't expected to feel like she was raising four kids while she was only twenty-two.

Yet here she was, in the middle of her kitchen, staring at Sabo, Ace, Luffy and Zoro, wondering what wrong she had committed in her previous life to witness such atrocities.

“So you're telling me you've frozen scoops of Nutella and now you're dipping them in soda?”

She tried very hard to not vomit when Luffy nodded enthusiastically. Ace and Zoro both shrugged while eating their monstrous creation, not caring about her opinion. She turned towards Sabo with sad eyes, silently begging him to tell her it was just an awful and terrifying nightmare. He was an idiot but he was supposed to be the level-headed one.

“Well...”Sabo offered her a small smile. “There is a certain taste to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
tumblr : miss-cactus & havingsomefunhere
> 
> Please leave Kudos/comments ♥


End file.
